Duncan Matthews Versus Scott Summers
by shannyfish
Summary: Scott storms into the institute after Duncan decides that he's taking Jean home, but it's almost two in the morning the next day and where's Jean? How lost could Duncan have gotten? What's happened to Jean?
1. Jean's Missing!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and WB do. : )  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
"Duncan Matthews Versus Scott Summers"  
  
  
  
Scott Summers drove back to the institute and into the garage only to find Logan fixing something on his motorcycle. Scott opened the door, pulled out his book bag, and slammed the door to his car shut. "Where's Red?"  
  
"She's getting a ride with Duncan," Scott told him.  
  
"Who's Duncan?" Logan asked.  
  
"Duncan Matthews, he's the big football star who is always all over Jean. He always takes his time getting here with her. He's such a jerk! Doesn't she see that he's a major jerk?"  
  
"You should know how Jean is by now. She always gives everyone a fair chance, even of it's your sixty-seventh chance she'll give it to you."  
  
"Well maybe she should have a limit on how many chances she gives people."  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but what will you think if you pass her limit of chances?" Logan asked.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Scott?" Kitty called opening the already slightly opened door to Scott's room. "Hello?" She peeked in to see Scott at his table doing some work. "Scott? Are you just ignoring me or what?" Kitty asked entering his room.  
  
"Kitty, it's eleven thirty shouldn't you be asleep?" Scott asked.  
  
"Jean's not home yet and I was wondering if you knew when she was coming home?"  
  
"No, I thought maybe she was already home."  
  
"She's not."  
  
"She must still be out with Duncan. I don't know when she'll be home, sorry."  
  
"Okay, thanks Scott."  
  
"Your welcome. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Damn it!" Scott yelled at himself quietly after running into something in the dark hallway. Scott walked down the stairs and into the living room. Scott went to sit on the couch, but was pushed off before he actually got to sit on the couch. "Hey!"  
  
"Hey yourself! What do you think you're doing?" came Logan's voice in the darkness. Logan turned on the lights only to see Xavier had been woken by them. "Sorry to wake you up Charles."  
  
"Both of you should be in bed, it's one forty-six am," Xavier told them.  
  
"Sorry Professor I was just worried about Jean."  
  
"I understand Scott, but you need to know that the minute we learn anything that we'll tell you."  
  
"I know professor," Scott said and then went back up to his bedroom.  
  
"If she's not home in the next fifteen minutes, find her."  
  
"You don't have any reading on her?" Logan asked.  
  
"I can't sense her, I even tried cerebro, but I couldn't find her."  
  
"I'll find her, don't worry."  
  
"Thank you my friend."  
  
"Goodnight Charles."  
  
"Goodnight or morning as it may be."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB do.  
  
Author's Note: I didn't get to see the end of the second episode of the second season, so if anyone wants to share what happened then I would greatly appreaciate it. : )  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
"Duncan Matthews Versus Scott Summers"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Kitty's alarm went off and as usual she turned off the alarm clock by phasing her hand through it. "Rogue we have to get up for school now!" she whined still half asleep.   
  
"You get up first!" Rogue argued.  
  
"Fine!" Kitty said as she sat up in bed only to collapse back into her bed. "Here wait maybe Jean's home! Rogue hurry get up!" Kitty said as she walked out of the room. Kitty walked down the hallway and entered Jean's room only to find it empty. "Jean?" Kitty looked around, but it didn't look like she had been home yet.  
  
"Hey half pint, Jean's missing," Logan told her. "Come on the professor wants to talk to everyone downstairs.  
  
"Missing?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find her."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"As you all know Jean is missing. Logan looked for three hours this morning, but could not locate her or Mr. Matthews. For your own safety you will all remain at the institute until Jean is found. Ororo and Logan will just have to do some home schooling with you."  
  
"Can't you use Cerebro?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I tried, but I couldn't locate her."  
  
"Which means?" Scott asked.  
  
"It means alot of things. The systems could be messed up, I'm going to check it in a few minutes. But we have to face reality, and the reality of it is that the only reasons I might not be able to sense her is because she is either that she is unconscious, seriously injured and unable to respond...or dead."  
  
"What?!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Why do we all have to stay home?!" one of the new student protested.  
  
"For vour vown safety," Kurt told him.  
  
"No one will be able to leave for any circumstance. Only Ororo, the professor, and I can leave unless otherwise instructed. Understood?" Logan asked as all the students nodded in agreement.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
So cold, so dark. Where am I? I can't move! Why? "Hello?" her voice called quietly. No answer. Only darkness and cold. She saw someone move. Who or what was it? Was someone there? Why didn't they answer? Jean Grey was sitting up against a cold stone wall, or at least she thought she was sitting. Scott! she thought, please find me! Professor! Jean tried to contact him, but had no luck. "Where am I?" she asked the darkness hopelessly. What happened? Who was I with? Jean asked herself mentally. "Duncan! I was with Duncan! Duncan are you here? Please Duncan help me?" Jean called, but was no answered and she saw no movement before slowly falling back asleep. Darkness and cold.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	3. Secret Meeting

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB do. : )  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
"Duncan Matthews Versus Scott Summers"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"This is so silly, we should be out there looking for her!" Scott told the other first semester students.  
  
"I know, but we are here as much for ourselves as for Jean," Kitty told him.   
  
"How?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't know, but that's what the professor, Logan, and Ororo want us to do." Kitty explained to Scott. The students had gathered in Scott's room for their little meeting. "I mean they have to have a really good reason for this or we would be at school in our classes doing our normal routines."  
  
"Vay man! Kitty's right we should do what they want us to do," Kurt said sitting next to Kitty on Scott's bed.  
  
"The new kids are wrong in so many ways," Rogue started, "when I was all confused before I saw how you guys all stuck up for each other. The X-Men care about each other, we take care of our own. Right now, Scott, you have to give the others some time to know that Logan and the professor have a plan and that we need to do what they say."  
  
"They just don't know how it works here," Evan told them. "They don't know how we do things. They are so immature! They fool around and Kurt almost got killed."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I think we just need to give them a chance," Scott told them.   
  
"Maybe we should inform them about how things work around here," Kitty suggested.  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Scott agreed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  



	4. Magneto's Plan

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB do. : )  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
"Duncan Matthews Versus Scott Summers"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do to her?" Duncan asked the shadowy figuare.  
  
"Don't worry I won't harm her, I'm going to cure her of her illness that is all."  
  
"You mean being a mutant?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Yes, do not worry. But the process takes some time. It may take up to twelve months."  
  
"Twelve months!? They'll know by then!"  
  
"Do not worry I will distract them."  
  
"Come back every week to check on the progress."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Tell no one."  
  
"I can keep a secret," Duncan said before leaving the room.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A month passes...  
  
"This is so annoying can't we just leave already?" Scott asked as Logan started going through all of the kids' backpacks and napsacks.   
  
"There's no way I'm letting any of you out of here with uniforms or anything that's telling me that you're going after Jean," Logan told him.  
  
"Why shouldn't we be looking for her?" Scott asked.  
  
"Because we don't need anyone else nabbed!"   
  
"Why you oviously aren't doing anything constructive to find her!" Scott yelled at him.  
  
"What do you think I've been doing for the last month!" Logan said charging at Scott.  
  
"Stop it!" Ororo said interfering and put herself between Logan and Scott. "Now all of you are to go to school, do not miss any of your classes and come strait home, understood?"   
  
"Yes," they all said together.  
  
"Good, I'll walk them out Logan."  
  
"Fine!" Logan said before storming away.  
  
"Come along," Ororo said walking with the kids out the front door. "You have Logan very angry at you Scott. You all might not know this, but Logan and I have been searching for Jean. We've been trying to keep it a secret so we wouldn't get your hopes up, but it seems that you're having doubts."  
  
"It's just that I miss her! I know you and Logan and the professor are doing everything you can do to find Jean, but it's just that..."  
  
"You miss her, I understand Scott, but so does everyone else. The professor, Logan, and I do care about you all. Scott, you and Jean have been here the longest and you two seem like our own children and Logan's just as angry as any parent would be to have their child stolen away."  
  
"I understand, but..."  
  
"Just try to understand, Scott."  
  
"Yes, Ororo."  
  
"Good day at school. Try to be happy."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Have you cured her yet?" Duncan asked as he always did when he arrived at the run down building.   
  
"It is taken longer than I had expected, give it time."  
  
"And you're sure she'll be okay?"  
  
"She'll be just fine, she'll love you for what you're doing for her," the shadowy figuare tried to reassure him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Come back next week Duncan."  
  
"Okay, here wait! I don't even know your name."  
  
"Magneto."  
  
"Oh that German or something?"  
  
"Or something..."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	5. The First One in Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB do. : )  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
"Duncan Matthews Versus Scott Summers"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
One Week Later...  
  
  
  
"It's finally finished!" Magneto announced to Duncan Matthews.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
"All you have to do is give her this serum," Magneto said holding a vile with a purple liquid inside. "I will load it into a seringe and then all you have to do is inject her with it."  
  
"Why do I have to do it?"   
  
"Because I cannot be around for her to remember anything."  
  
"Oh! Good point. So, she won't remember anything?"  
  
"Correct and she will have no more powers. But I think it is only prudent to also use this," Magneto told Matthews holding up a silver headband.  
  
"A headband?"  
  
"It has a special microchip that I can monitor, and know if there are any problems."  
  
"But only one headband?"  
  
"I can give you many microchips you can put them anywhere you think necessary."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Take her with you and inject her when you get home and are alone. She must see you first in order to latch on you as her own sort of guide."  
  
"You mean like when baby animals are born the first person they see they think is their mother?"  
  
"In a way, but more as someone she can depend on."  
  
"Cool. Thanks. What if something goes wrong? How do I contact you?"  
  
"If something goes wrong I'll know and I'll contact you. Now go!"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  



	6. Jean wakes up to her new life

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the Kids WB do. : )  
  
Author's Note: And if anyone could please e-mail me with what's been happening on account that I have class on Sat. and I can never get my VCR timer thingy to record it. Thank you!  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
"Duncan Matthews Versus Scott Summers"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Duncan took Jean home and luckily no one was home. His parents had gone away for a week or two so that meant that he wouldn't be caught. Duncan carried Jean over to a couch and set her down. He took out the serum and injected her with it, and then got rid of the needle. She started to wake up and Duncan was right there when she opened her eyes. "Where? Where am I?" Jean asked panicing alittle.  
  
"It's okay Jean, you're safe, with me."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Duncan, don't you remember?"  
  
"No, why don't I remember?"  
  
"You hit your head pretty hard."  
  
"I don't remember my name."  
  
"You're Jean Grey and I'm Duncan Matthews, your boyfriend. You don't remember?"  
  
"No I'm afraid that I don't remember anything!"  
  
"It's okay I'll help you. But the one thing you have to remember is to stay away from the institute and Scott Summers and his loser friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they want to hurt you and Summers is the worst of them all!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You asked if you could stay somewhere safe because you didn't want to stay at the institute anymore, and I said you could stay here."  
  
"Oh, I see. Thank you."  
  
"You're my girlfriend, and more importantly my friend of course you can depend on me!" Jean hugged Duncan and was extremely happy that someone knew who she was. Duncan pulled out the headband and handed it to Jean. "This is your favorite headband and you usually wear it everyday, it's like your trademark."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Jean said and placed the headband on her head.   
  
"You look beautiful!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does! : )  
  
Author's Note: Hi all! Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile...I have been unable to see X-Men: Evolution for some time now and since that's where I get my inspiration to write the Evolution pieces...I've been sort of lagging. But if anyone has a good site or summaries for all of the episodes of Season 2 I would be extremely appreaciated.  
  
  
  
X-Men: Evolution  
"Duncan Matthews Versus Scott Summers"  
Chapter 7 - Remembering  
  
  
Bayville High  
  
Jean and Duncan arrived to school together. Jean was wearing a knee length light pink dress and her headband while Duncan was in his usual pants, shirt, and varsity jacket. Duncan parked his car and he and Jean walked to his locker. When they bell rang Duncan kissed Jean goodbye and then they split up and headed to their classes. As Jean walked to her class she was pulled aside by Scott Summers. "Jean! Where have you been?!" Scott asked.  
  
"Do I know you?" Jean asked confused.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I...I don't remember."  
  
"You don't remember me?"  
  
"I don't remember anything!"  
  
"Okay, come on," Scott said dragging her with him. Scott made sure that they got out of school without being noticed. "Get in!" Scott told Jean as he got into his car.  
  
"Wait! I don't even know who you are!"  
  
"I'm your best friend!"  
  
"How do I know that?"  
  
"I can prove it...but we need to go home."  
  
"Okay," Jean said and got into Scott's red car.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Xavier Institute  
  
Jean started to panic when she saw the sign that read Xavier Institute, she looked over at Scott and hoped that Duncan had been wrong. But she felt something...something she couldn't explain...she felt safe with him...he loved her! Scott parked the car and they got out and entered the institute. "Jean!" Logan said when he say her and pulled her into his arms. When she started to pull away and the look of confusion covered her face he got worried. "What happened? And where the HELL have you been?"  
  
"Logan!" Ororo Monroe scholded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jean, are you okay?"  
  
"No," Jean said. "I don't remember anything..."  
  
"It's okay now, you're home," Scott told her. "The professor will be able to help you."  
  
"Duncan said that you and this place was dangerous for me," Jean admitted.  
  
"Duncan's just jealous!"  
  
"Scott," Ororo interrupted. "Why don't you go tell the professor to meet us in the infirmary? Logan and I will take Jean and meet you both there."  
  
"Okay," Scott said before leaving to look for the professor.  
  
"Come on," Ororo said as she wrapped and arm around Jean's shoulder and she and Logan led her to the infirmary.   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Xavier Institute - Infirmary  
  
  
Soon, Scott and Professor Xavier joined Ororo, Logan, and Jean. "Hello Jean," the professor greeted. "We were worried."  
  
"I don't..." Jean started.  
  
I know Xavier told Jean telepathically.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You can too, you've just forgotten, come here," Xavier said and Jean did as she was told. Xavier gently held Jean's head in his hands. "Do not be afraid." Xavier showed Jean her past...her family...her friends...mutants...everything that she needed to know. After a few minutes they came out of it. "Jean?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Jean said now crying. She hugged Xavier, "I'm so sorry I forgot!"  
  
"Jean," Xavier said and she came closer. Xavier removed the headband and revealed the chip to her. "It must have overloaded when I was helping you to remember."  
  
"I remember now...Duncan gave that to me...."  
  
"He WANTED you to forget us," Scott said.  
  
"Thank you," Jean said kissing Scott on the cheek.  
  
"You should both return to school...I'll call the school and let them know," Xavier said.  
  
"Thanks Professor."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Bayville High  
  
Jean and Scott returned to school, it was lunchtime and Duncan was surprised when they showed up together. Duncan walked over to them just as they sat down with Evan, Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty. "Jean?" Duncan asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I remember, Duncan," was all Jean said and Duncan left her.  
  
"So, you okay now?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes," Jean said smiling as Scott held her close.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
